


Do you see me?

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modeling, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: As a photographer, Remus sees a lot of different models and different types of beauty, but a beauty like Sirius' was something he had never seen, the thing wasn't whether Remus saw Sirius or not, it was quite the opposite..





	Do you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! How's your lives? 
> 
> First, I'd love to mention that this work is dedicated to my friend and amazing editor @charz.edits on Instagram, check her, she's a lovely human and a talented editor, no doubt, this work is 100% based on an edit she did, so all original ideas and credit goes to her 💛
> 
> Second, this is unedited, Grammar mistakes might be there, so ignore it if you will and enjoy. 
> 
> All the love   
Xx  
A.

Remus closed his laptop after hours of constant work, editing pictures he took for work this afternoon, being a photographer can be tiring, both emotionally and physically, especially when you're still doing your internship with a well known company. 

" You're finally done ? " Remus heard his best friend say, holding a beer and a bowl of crisps.

" I had to finish it today James, it's our last day before the intern switch, we'll get assigned to another model tomorrow so I have to email it right now. You've finished yours?" He responded and sat next to him on the couch instead of the kitchen island he was sitting on while working. 

James just nods and take a sip of his beer so Remus picked his phone and scrolled around, finally having some free time after spending hours editing and fixing pictures he took. 

" They didn't give us a list of potential models did they?" James said out of nowhere after pausing the movie he was watching.

" Nope, just mentioned a few names" Remus shook his head and snatched a few crisps from James' bowl.

" Hey!! Those are mine! Go get your own!" James whined and Remus chuckled.

" Shut up you love me, besides yours tastes better cause they're yours" Remus grinned, so James shoved him playfully, being best friends since middle school gives them a more brotherly relationship.

" I feel a strange urge to get drunk right now," James said randomly, making Remus facepalm.

" Dude no, we have work tomorrow, may I remind you that we'll wake up at 6 am and it's already 2am, we have a long day tomorrow" Remus said as-a matter-of-factly while James groaned dramatically.

" I get it, I get it, just please stop throwing harsh reality on my pretty face" James said extravagantly.

" I'm still wondering why you didn't sign up for drama clubs at school, dramatic bitch" Remus chuckled and stood up, " anyway, I'm going to bed because I need a few hours of sleep to function" he threw a pillow on James and went to his room, did his nightly routine and went to sleep while James was still eating the most unhealthy things they had in their apartment.

In the morning, Remus woke up bright and early, groaning and cursing everything and everyone because apparently " who tf wakes up at this ungodly hour".

But after half an hour of complaining and two cups of coffee, Remus got ready and woke up James with an ice cube down his back because it's almost 7am and he's still asleep.

Of course, Remus ended up with a pillow thrown at his face from an annoyed James, who apparently slept for only two hours.

" I told you to go to bed didn't I ?" Remus shrugged and sipped his third cup of coffee this morning.

" Not the time for I told you so's, also that's bad, why are you drinking the third cup right now ? Aren't Mr all healthy and ' prongs barbecue crisps aren't dinner!' and shit ? " James said, while buttoning his navy blue shirt. 

Remus rolled his eyes and finished his cup before washing it " I'm a trash can in the shape of a human who can't function without a certain amount of caffeine, now we'll be late, come on!!" He said on his way to the door after grabbing his backpack that contains his camera, laptop and some more stuff that he was sure he won't use but just in case. 

" Fine fine! " James followed him quickly, still fixing himself, his hair's a mess but that isn't something new, his hair is always untameable. 

Half an hour later, both boys found themselves standing with their groups, while their instructor, Melody, gave them lists of their assigned models, each model got three interns, the best out of those three get their pictures posted on the official website, so that's something to work hard for.

" Alright interns, to your assigned models, and get to work! " Melody clapped them off and James walked to Remus.

" Lily Evans, who's yours ? " James smiled, it was like a game they play, collecting models or something, boys. 

" Oooh, people say Evans is hot, I got Black, Sirius Black, not quite the chatty type I've heard but eh, it's 8 am, who cares about small talks anyway" Remus Chuckled and so did James.

" Thank God I don't have to compete against you by the way, I won't stand a chance" James winked and Remus punched him playfully, blushing a little. 

" Shut up, your pictures are gorgeous, now we both need to go work or Melody will eat us alive" Remus pointed to their instructor from across the room, James gave a " yikes" face and blew Remus a kiss before running to where his trio is going to work. Remus shook his head smiling and did the same. 

When Remus went to where he's supposed to work, his jaw dropped to the floor, his model was a literal god, or an angel sent from heaven, how is that even possible, for someone to be this beautiful.

" Aren't you gonna start working ? " One of his teammates/ competitors asked him when he didn't stop staring at the model, who thankfully didn't notice. 

" I will, Jade. Just.. ugh " Remus blushed and rolled his eyes, then took his place where he is supposed to. 

Jade chuckled, shaking her head " being gay is an advantage when it comes to hot models, but not to you my dear friend I assume ? ".

" Girl just, please, also I'm bi so I'm fucked either way" Remus groaned, which made jade laugh some more.

" All trios should start working right this instant,I want at least a set of photos by the end of the day!! " Melody's voice echoed through a megaphone, so everyone started working, models posed and photos were taken. 

Three hours later, break time was announced, so models went to their rooms and photographers to wherever they fancy, James met Remus near the coffee maker.

" Another one!!? " James said from behind Remus making him jump.

" Geez, clear your throat or something will ya ? Also yes, do you have any objections? " Remus said looking straight in James' eyes, so James snatched his cups away.

" Yes. You ain't drinking that. Go get you a sandwich or something!" James replied, placing the paper cup in the trash next to the coffee machine.

" Did you just… " Remus said slowly, eyeing the bin. 

" Damn right I did. Now come on" James smiled wickedly, he's the only one who can throw Remus' coffee and get away with it. 

Remus groaned and gave up all hopes and dreams while being dragged to the subway next to their building by his best friend. 

" Remus, coffee isn't a freaking food" James said sitting in the booth with Remus. 

" It is, a food for my fucking soul, my soul is currently starving, you monster" Remus groaned, banging his head on the table multiple times. 

" You need serious help, I'm gonna order, the usual ? " James shook his head when Remus flipped him off, and went to order while Remus kept complaining like a whiny baby, and while he was doing that, he remembered something,  _ someone _ to be exact. 

His mind flooded with images of Sirius Black, he groaned some more, cursing his bisexuality for making him attracted to that beauty, but who can blame him, Sirius Black is the most famous of all models, luscious black hair, piercing grey eyes and a face that looked like it was sculpted by God himself.

" Did you really fall asleep ?" James' voice snapped him back to reality, he lifted his head from the table.

" Nope, daydreaming of my one true love " he said sarcastically.

James chuckled and gave him his food " eat up sugar, you have a dude to photograph" 

" Don't remind me" Remus groaned and James raised an eyebrow.

" You don't like your model ? People say he's basically god" James said and took a bite of his lunch. 

" It's not that I  _ don't  _ like him, it's the opposite actually. He's like so attractive that it hurts my heart" Remus whined, making James chuckle.

" Are you serious right now ?, You're dreading taking pictures of a human being because he's way way too attractive for your poor heart? " James raised an eyebrow, trying to contain a laugh by sipping on his soda, bad idea cause a second later remus nodded and James' soda came through his nose from laughing.

" I.. I can't- no way- I can't breathe.. oh my god Remus.. " James kept laughing, Remus just groaned. 

" Don't make fun of me. Please and thanks" Remus whined some more, making james burst out laughing again. 

“ fuck you prongs, i’m going back in the studio, you can stay here with your sorry ass all alone. asshole” Remus acted all sad and pouty, something James is used to by now, so he chuckled and waved him goodbye, only to be faced with Remus’ middle finger as a response.

-

back up at the models lounge, the one and only Sirius Black laid on the couch with his head hanging from the edge.

“ man, being this attractive is tiring” he sighed dramatically, making Lily, his best friend, roll her eyes and throws an oat cookie at him.

“ being cocky must be an easy job then, cause you do that 24/7 bitch” she said, sipping some of her latte.

“ shut it redhead, now tell me, any interesting interns?” sirius smirked, ever since they started working with the company they’re currently working at, each intern change turns into some kind of a game, one that includes betting and so much teasing afterwards.

“ hmm, don't recall all three but there’s a particular one that caught my eye, black messy hair, deer-like brown eyes, slightly tan, round glasses. He got the right angles, caught my good side" Lily shrugged. 

" All your sides are good hun, anyway I didn't actually see the photographs, my mind kept dozing off to being cuddled, but here I am with no one to cuddle me" Sirius smiled then pouted, Lily laughed and shook her head.

" I get it, we're single, can you for once no mention that ? " Lily finished her latte and threw it away, then walked back and wacked Sirius on the head. 

" Ow! What did you do that for!" Sirius whined and she shrugged. 

" Because I can. Now come on break is over, we need to get our hair and makeup fixed. We're doing shirtless next" she smiled sarcastically. 

" Thank God you memorize all the shit so I don't have to" Sirius patted his eyelashes faking innocence.

" Just get the fuck up and follow me to h&m" she couldn't help but smile at him. 

" Why do you always make the hair and makeup room sounds like a freaking store, stooooop" he fake whined and followed her. 

" I'll stop if you stopped being a drama queen" Lily shrugged and sat in a chair to get her make up fixed, and so did Sirius.

" Fine" he groaned and Lily scoffed.

" Proving my point" she said and he threw a tissue box on her.

-

Down at the studio, all interns took place and waited for their models to come, which they did not a minute after, Sirius took off his shirt and posed for his photographers, smirking mischievously in some shots, whereas Lily's shots was bare back ones, while she held up her red hair messily, and a few ones that matched Sirius', Both posing All photogenic and gorgeous.

When it came to Remus, he thanked all the gods above that his blush is hidden by his camera cause Sirius is looking like an actual god. his visible shoulder blades in his slightly muscular back, or the way his eyes flicker mischievously along with his grins, or when the light reflects on them, oh and the way he throws his head back, or when he groans in annoyance when they stop taking photos and watch him instead. 

Every little thing about Sirius enticed Remus, interested him, made him wanna know what lies within, deep in that beautiful human's soul. He wanted to know him inside and out. 

-

By the end of the week, both Remus and James have submitted their photo collections, 12 photos each, including shirtless and detailed facial features pictures, of course, as expected, both drove Remus crazy, having to capture Sirius' Beautiful silver eyes on full focus had him dead.

All he wanted was to be noticed, not by everyone because of the photos he took, but by the one who's in those photos, the one Remus kept staring at from a distance, hoping that he'll see him. 

Days passed, until it was finally the day that all interns waited for, the day they'll announce trio's winners, so models were sitting back watching the interns standing in a line, waiting for the results. 

Melody cleared her throat then started naming models and their trios, then announcing the winner from each trio. Until it was time for Remus' trio, James looked at him and smiled a reassuring smile.

" Sirius Black's trio, Remus Lupin! " everyone cheered for him making him blush slightly and smiles.

Part of Remus wanted to look to where  _ he _ was sitting, to see if he  **sees** him, to see if sirius noticed him. But another part of him refused to do that, and made Remus focus on himself instead. 

Melody showed Remus' pictures on the projector for everyone to see, whispers grew louder in impression, the photos are taken so perfectly and precisely, showing every beautiful angle, making the already gorgeous human even more magical.

After the announcements that included eliminating one of each trio so now interns worked in doubles instead.

Back at Remus' apartment, he sat with his laptop open on his lap, scrolling through the models pictures and spotting James' among them, pictures of an attractive redhead posing gracefully next to the photos of a certain someone Remus couldn't stop staring at. 

"Mate you need to stop, this is getting too much" James said after paying for the pizza delivery guy and bringing the pizza to the coffee table.

" James I can't stop. I don't think I can " Remus sighed and closed his laptop slowly.

" You need serious help" James said and stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth. 

" He's all I've been thinking about, what is wrong with me?" Remus hid his face in his hands and groaned.

" I'm just wondering, you like him only for how he looks ? " James raised an eyebrow at Remus.

" No. I've seen him laugh, I've seen him smile, and I've seen him being himself away from the camera whenever I work late, I once saw him sitting outside our building and kneeling on the ground, petting kittens with a huge smile and I just.. I don't know, I see him, but he never see me" Remus sighed and took a slice of pizza to eat.

" Uh.. will it make it any better if I told you that I have a date with his best friend tomorrow ?" James scratched the back of his head. 

" Wh-how !? You never told me you liked her, fucking traitor " Remus punched his arms. 

" Ouch bitch that hurts, besides, I told you a billion times and whined about her for hours but you were so occupied by Mr black to even listen so not my fault " James shrugged and sipped his beer.

Remus groaned and threw his head back 

" I just wish I didn't love him this much" 

" Hold on, saw what now? Did I just hear you say  _ love _ ?" James said in some kind of shock and Remus nodded.

" My heart literally skips when he smiles, god I'm so pathetic, falling for someone who doesn't even acknowledge my existing" Remus huffed, feeling bad for himself, James looked at him and sighed, then pulled him silently in a hug.

A day later, in Sirius' apartment, Lily ran all over the place, being a nervous wreck for her date, while Sirius kept complaining 

" I can't believe you didn't tell me you fancy your main photographer, I'm shocked, I mean everyone knows I have eyes for his best friend, while MY best friend didn't bother to tell me she's going a step closer to the love of my life" he whined while Lily struggled to zip her dress. 

" Can you zip your mouth and my dress please? Besides he's not the " love of your life", honey you haven't even talked to the boy, yet you're head over heels" Lily scoffed and sat in front of Sirius so he can zip up her dress, which he did while complaining dramatically.

" Lily you don't understand! Have you seen his eyes? Or his laugh ? I mean it! Oh and his freckles!! I wanna kiss every inch of his gorgeous face but no, he doesn't even like me" Sirius kept whining and bitching about his gorgeous shy photographer.

" Sirius! If you loved him that much, why don't you just talk to him tomorrow ?! He literally work with you, five days a week. Please have mercy on my fucking brain and talk to him" lily sighed and grabbed her purse, but after hearing what Sirius muttered, she smacked him with it.

" Stop attacking me! I'm a baby! Also, what if he didn't like me ? I don't wanna be heartbroken" Sirius pouted. 

" You really are a baby, be an adult for a moment and take a risk" lily said fixing her lipstick while Sirius took a deep breath.

" How do I look ? Enough to make him like me without looking like I'm trying too hard ? " Lily said and looked at Sirius for his rate.

" Gorgeous, on point, he's gonna end up head over heels " Sirius smiled at her and gave her a chef's kiss. She laughed and shook her head.

" Talk about me and tell me if he says anything about my baby, basically set me up" Sirius smiled widely earning a whack on his head.

" Okay okay sorry, go have fun lils, oh and use protection " he smirked and she whacked him again. 

" Ouch alright I'll stop" Sirius laughed and she shrugged.

" You better, see ya padfoot" she said and walked out their apartment, leaving Sirius to his thoughts and chocolate chip ice cream.

The next morning was heavier than any other, being the day where Sirius will finally talk to the lovely boy taking his pictures.

Three hours passed since their work started, and Sirius couldn't find the courage to speak up, the only thing he did was smile at him from the other side of the camera, hoping he'd notice. 

Little did he know that Remus noticed every single thing, the small smile on his face, the way he fidget slightly with his fingers between shots. 

At the break, down at the cafe across the street from their studio, Remus showed James the pictures that he took just now. 

" Is it just me or he's looking directly into the camera? " Remus smiled a little then looked at James. 

" Moony! He is actually looking at the camera! On all these pictures" James smiled back at him. 

" Is it possible that he-" before Remus could continue, the topic of their conversation walked in the cafe they were chilling at, and walked straight to their table. 

Without a word, Sirius placed a paper on the table and kissed Remus' cheek before walking back out to the studio, blushing madly. 

" Did-what-did that just happen?" James laughed stunned. While Remus' face went flaming bright red.

" He- James he asked me out! " Remus squealed and gave James the paper to read, still blushing.

James read the paper out loud, smiling widely at Remus "  _ hey there, gorgeous photographer, I fancy you, could you please meet me at the roof after work? Yes it's a date, call me xx " _

" He called me gorgeous. Oh my God I'm dying. James help " Remus buried his face in his hands, smiling widely like a lunatic.

James handed the paper back to Remus chuckling. " I guess he saw you after all,'' Remus nodded, still smiling.

" God my cheeks already hurts from smiling like this" Remus bit his lips to contain his smile, he obviously failed. 

James being the amazing friend he is, he took Remus' camera and took a picture of him smiling like that before they both walked back to the studio. 

When they walked in, they saw a lily and a Sirius standing right next to their lounges door, indicating that they're about to start shooting. 

" We're late, aren't we" Remus looked at James, frowning a little, James nodded. 

" Here comes Melody " he whispered when he saw her approaching.

" main photographers do not be late! Now get to work! Quick! " She said between her gritted teeth, and both boys ran to where they're supposed to be.

" Hey there " lily smiled when she saw James behind the camera while she was sitting in a stool. 

" Hey gorgeous, ready for a couple shots?" he smiled back and she chuckled. 

" Booze ? Sure, coffee ? Please, to the chest? Won't mind that " she laughed and shook her head a little, he looked at her laughing and caught a shot, one that's genuine and real. 

" Hmm, Beautiful, smart and funny ? I've won a jackpot didn't I " he smiled at her, biting his lips slightly, trying to make his smile appear less wide when Lily blushed.

" James stop flirting! " She fake pouted and he captured another picture. 

" Sure thing, pretty lily " he winked and Chuckled when she hid her face in her hands and squealed a little.

" Fine fine I'll stop, again, ready for a few shots ? " He smiled and she nodded but opened another subject before they started. 

" Wait James you were with your friend, uhh Remus? You were with him at lunch right? " Lily said and he nodded. 

" You mean when Sirius broke him? Yeah I was there" he chuckled.

" He really is head over heels for him" they both said at the same time and burst out laughing afterwards.

" Wow, I knew we had chemistry, but not like that," she said smiling and he agreed with her, then declared that they really should be working, so they started doing exactly that, where as Sirius and Remus didn't have a conversation, not a verbal one at least. 

Their eyes kept locking and they both end up in all kinds of messes, in addition, one of the shots had Sirius wearing a crop top, and another one where he was topless and with a leather jacket, which both drove Remus crazy, he tried his best to focus and kept telling himself to "get it together Remus!". 

After they finished all the required, Remus ran to James only to find him pinning lily on a wall so he ran for his life and sanity, up to the roof where he's gonna meet the one and only Sirius. 

As soon as he stepped into the cold air of September, he pointed out a figure he already studied multiple times, leaning against the railing with a cigarette between his full plumbed lips.

Instead of approaching him directly, Remus stood watching for moment, admiring his sharp jawline, his wavy silky black hair, the way his eyes flutter shut with every drag of his cigarette. Remus couldn't help but have all sorts of thoughts running in his head. 

" Y-you came" Sirius said when he turned around to face Remus blushing.

" How could I not?" Remus smiled and looked at the floor, all nervous.

" I.. I didn't know you.. uh.. fancied me" Sirius said, so awkward and messy. 

" I didn't know you did either.. I thought.. ugh.. I thought you didn't even see me.." Remus replied and went closer to Sirius, leaning on the rails, Sirius did just the same.

" Remus of course I see you, why would I not, and god you're way gorgeous away from a camera.." Sirius smiled softly, his blush still coating his cheeks. 

" But why, I mean I'm just a photographer, and I'm not even that good looking compared to you Sirius, you're way out of my league " Remus smiled sadly and looked at Sirius. 

" Remus are you for real right now ? No seriously, you're the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on, I mean it, don't doubt it.." Sirius frowned a little and took Remus' hand as he talked, making him turn into a puddle.

" S-Sirius.. you flatter me " he looked down, his blush matching the one that coated Remus' cheek as he bit his lips, smiling to his feet. 

" Look at me " Sirius whispered, now facing Remus who's looking at floor rather than the man in front of him, their hands still intertwined.

A couple seconds, then Remus looked up at Sirius' silver eyes, the same ones he fell for, the same ones he dived in and drowned, but this time he looked at  _ him _ , he looked at his eyes instead of a camera this time. 

Sirius took a deep breath, he had never been this intrigued by someone's eyes, eyes was only eyes to him until he looked at his. The way the hazel interfere with the green so Perfectly and the eyelashes framing his Beautiful eyes, Sirius kept falling deeper and deeper with every second that passes. 

" C-can I.. " Sirius whispered, his lips so close to Remus' that he could feel his nervous breaths, his eyes matches Remus' and flutter shut.

Remus didn't reply, not verbally at least, instead he closed the small gap between them in a kiss, one that's soft yet passionate and loving. 

Their lips fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other, they moved together in sync, both not wanting to let go but did anyways.

" I knew I wanted to kiss you, and I knew it'd be wonderful, but holy fuck I may be already addicted" Remus said after finally letting go of sirius' lips, smiling a little. 

" Uh.. R-remus.. um.. " Sirius blushed madly and stuttered, facing the floor with a small smile.

Remus has always been bold when it comes to love, he doesn't make the first move, but he takes control after it's done, that's just who he is. 

After he saw Sirius all blushy and shy, he smiled and lifted his chin softly and looked him in the eyes, then just as soft, he brushed a strand of hair behind Sirius' ear and pecked his lips again, so very soft. 

" Sirius you're beautiful, so  _ so _ beautiful, the first time I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you, and now you're here, now you see me the way I saw you and.. I just.. Sirius will go out with me tomorrow ? " Remus said gently, with a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

" Of course Remus, of course I will" sirius bit his lips to contain a huge smile.

" Thank you, I'll  _ see _ you tomorrow" Remus smiled and kissed his cheek then turn around smiling wide, then slowly leaving the roof to meet up with James, his smile still lingering just as wide.

Sirius watched him leave the rooftop with the same smile, he was  _ seen,  _ Remus _ saw _ him, and he was so grateful for it, at the end, they both ended up  _ seeing _ each other with so much attractive and appreciation and maybe, just maybe  _ love. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
